


Taking Care Of You Now In Warmth

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Mostly Gen, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Luz takes care of Lipton





	Taking Care Of You Now In Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LydiaJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydiaJ/gifts).



> Written for lookashiny on dreamwidth.

"Should have said something, Lip."

Carwood coughed roughly, then opened one gummy eye to peer upward at a frowning Luz. He tried not to shiver under the man's gaze as he forced the other eye open to glare at his lover.

"When? When the Krauts had us perfectly surrounded while it was so cold that we ran out of the needed necessities?" 

He closed his eyes, shivering before he could see Luz's irritated expression fall away into one of concern and chagrin. Lipton's not afraid to admit that he leans into Luz's cool hand as the other man gently touches his cheeks and forehead, hissing under his breath.

"I'll go see if I can scrounge something up from Doc Roe for you. Don't go anywhere without me, Lip."

Lipton hums softly in response and loses track of time as various men and other officers filter through the building around him before Luz eventually returns. Gently, he drapes a blanket over Lipton, who opens his eyes slightly to watch him and Luz smiles at him.

"Don't worry, I'm still here, Lip. Doc Roe was happy to give some stuff that you need to take to feel better. Told me to make sure that you rest."

"Mmmm. Glad you're here, Luz."

"Yeah, yeah. Now, take a look at this book that I managed to sneak away from the other guys."

Lipton sighs as he listens quietly to Luz's chatter as the man moves around him in the room that he somehow managed to secure for just the two of them.


End file.
